International Day
International Day is the 8th episode of Season 4, and the 165th episode of Peppa Pig. It first aired on May 26th, 2011. Summary In school, children dress up and act as countries from all over the world. But what happens when all the countries begin to yell and fight? Plot Peppa and her friends have all dressed up in costumes to resemble different countries of the world for International Day. Madame Gazelle explains that the children will be singing the song of Harmony later on for their parents, so she has them practice it now before sending them outside to go and play until then. At first, this seems to work, with the United Kingdom on the slide, France and, Switzerland on the swings, Germany is playing hopscotch, and America, Russia, Spain, and Greece are in the sand pit. They are joined by Holland and Japan, who want to play in the sandpit. Suzy insists they have played in there long enough, which causes the three little toddlers to start crying. They are joined by Peppa, who asks if Suzy is being bossy. She insists that George started it, and they are joined by Freddy who has come to try to stop them. Pedro explains that Suzy is trying to force them out of the sandpit, and soon the bickering reaches Madame Gazelle. As she approaches, Candy tries to get everyone to stop arguing, but this doesn't help at all. They explain what has happened to Madame Gazelle, with Peppa claiming Suzy is being bossy while Suzy claims Pedro and the little ones won't share. Madame Gazelle was cross, she scolds them for their yelling and fighting, then after they apologize, the parents all show up. In hopes of fixing things, she has everyone sing together the song of Harmony. In doing so, they were able to get along again. Quotes :Peppa: "I'm France!" :Pedro: "Ye-haw!" :Zoe: "Konichiwa!" :Suzy: "Hallo! That's Dutch for hello!" :Emily: "What's going on?" :Suzy: "It's our turn to play in the sandpit!" :Pedro: "But we are here first?" :Peppa: "Is Suzy being a bit bossy!?" :Suzy: "George started it!" :Peppa: "Leave George alone, he's only little!" :Freddy: "(whistling) Ello, Ello, Ello, what's all this noise about then?!" :Pedro: "They're trying to push us out of the sandpit!" :Suzy: "No I'm not!" :Peppa: "Yes you are!" :Suzy: "George started it!" :All of them: (yelling) :Narrator: "Oh dear, the countries of the world are not playing nicely together!" :Candy: "Stop arguing!" :Madame Gazelle: "Peace and harmony in all the... w-what?! What's all that noise?! Oh no, the countries are fighting!" :'All of them: "'Sorry Madame Gazelle." Gallery Screenshot_20171218_072731.png|Pedro Pony: But we want to play here! Screenshot_20171218_072754.png Trivia *The countries were as followed: **Peppa - France **George - Russia **Pedro - United States (America) **Zoe - Japan **Suzy - Netherlands (Holland) **Emily - South Africa (Africa) **Rebecca - Germany **Candy - Switzerland **Danny - Mexico **Wendy - Australia **Freddy - United Kingdom **Richard - Spain **Edmond - Greece *All apologize to Madame Gazelle with everyone else despite her not being in the argument. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with characters crying Category:Season 4 episodes